Trapped
by TheTranquilTornado
Summary: My entry for The Gone Angel's Horror Struck contest. My first attempt at writing a horror story, too. One-shot about Amy being trapped in a horrific prison, and the horrible things that happen to her. Rated T for safety.


_**Hey guys, this is my entry for **_**The Gone Angel's Horror Struck Monthly Contest_, which I have kinda rushed in order to finish it. :S But hopefully it's still pretty good :) This is actually my first time writing any kind of horror story, so it probably won't be that great... I think it's more of a sad story than a scary story. Anyway, please read and review, and I hope you enjoy!_**

**_~TheTranquilTornado_**

* * *

Amy woke to the sound of a creaking door. She had no idea where she was- only that it wasn't home. The dim white light illuminated half of her face. She could hear faint screams and yells from beyond. A cloaked figure entered the room, his footsteps thudding loudly across the cold, stone floor.

Amy tried to move away, but realized she had been tied up, and chained to the wall. Heavy cannonballs held her down. Suddenly she found it hard to breathe. The man kneeled in front of her, his long, bony fingers reaching out for her face. She tried to yank it back, but she could not move at all. Her pulse quickened rapidly. She began to hyperventilate. She looked around, and saw there was nowhere to run anyway, even if she could move. Her arms were chained above her head, with a grip so tight her circulation was being restricted.

His fingers touched her face, sending a white hot spark of electricity down her spine. She yelled out in pain, or at least tried to. But no sound came out. All she could see were white spots: the pearly white teeth of her captor, glinting evilly. Amy trembled in her intense fear, her hands shaking vigorously despite the tight grip.

He smiled. SLAP! His hand slapped her face hard like a whip, leaving her cheek stinging like fire, burning red. The pain was unbearable. Her scream never made it to her mouth, because those cruel, unforgiving hands had clasped themselves around her throat. SHe sat there, paralyzed for several moments before he loosened his grip a bit. Just a bit. He stared hauntingly into her eyes.

He pulled his sinister hood off, revealing the handsome, tanned face of Ian Kabra.

"Ian? It's me. Don't do this, Ian... You're better than this." Amy whispered, hoping to strike his weakness- his heart. Ian moved his hands to her waist, and pulled her close. For a moment she thought she had done it, and he was going to kiss her. He lifted her up, gracefully. His lips were almost on hers, and Amy felt a dizzying rush of warmth. And then he threw her against the wall, breaking her ribcage. Amy heard a loud, toe-curling, cracking sound.

"This is better than you deserve," he growled. "For what you've done to me, there is no less punishment I can give you. You never accepted me, you ungrateful wretch, and the only way a foolish little girl like you will realize that is if you are left to languish in my prison. You _will _pay, Amy Cahill." Amy tried to shake her head, to tell him it wasn't right, but it refused to move, frozen in place by intimidation. "Don't you dare say another word to me. This is the last time I will waste my time on you. But... let's see what you have to say to your beloved old Grace." He sunk into the floor, melting away before Amy could say anything, and something new came from behind.

"Grace! Grace, what has he done?" Her grandmother had been transformed. Her hair was platinum white, cut up messily. Her face was scarred and scorched, as if Ian had burned her. Stitches adorned her wrinkling face, her hands shriveled and black. She looked as timid as a mouse, but all that changed when she spoke.

"Oh, Amy. Don't you remeber us?" several shrill voices spoke out in unison, blending terrifyingly into a single voice. She could hear the voices of her fellow Cahills, too...

"You have led us all to our deaths. And we have let you slip from our hands for several years." Amy was gripped by the menacing glare of those jade eyes- eyes that had long since lost their emotion.

"You don't understand-"

"Oh, but we do! We are the Cahills, the wise, the strong. We want our revenge. It is overdue. You have no idea how hungry we are!" The beastly creature licked its lips, smiling, cackling like a Shakespearean witch. Her hands grew dangerously sharp, sickly yellow talons.

Amy's eyes widened in shock, her brain unable to register the danger. The floor beneath her began to shake, an earthquake forming as she stared, hoping for someone to rescue her, although fruitlessly. She fell suddenly, her feet slipping into the emptiness. The creature breathed heavily in her face, suffocating her, enshrouding her in a cloud of green smoke, smelling of rotten eggs. It jumped in after her, talons extended, reaching for her exposed shoulders. Each talon fell off, crumbling away, bursting into visions of the painful memories at the root of their creation. She saw so much pain: the fire when she was seven, Amy looking for Dan in China, Ian leaving her in the cave, where she thought she was going to die...

One of the talons dug into her shoulder, leaving a deep, bleeding wound; droplets of blood flew up, and soon she was falling down waterfalls of blood. She screamed, despite the fact that she knew she would never be heard. Blood washed over her hair, a drop fell in her eye. The world turned red, a deep blinding red.

"Bye bye!" Ian laughed a final, evil laugh, waving tauntingly as she fell.

Amy looked down- her last mistake. She saw the fire, hungrily staring at her. Amy looked up, saw the face of Ian, managed to find a shred of sorrow in his stone-cold eyes. She said a final prayer, and let the flames lick her up greedily.

_Goodbye, Ian. I'm sorry it had to end like this. _Amy had no energy left to scream, or any emotion to fill it with. The fire pulled her eyes open, forcing her to savor the terror of this moment, before closing them. Forever.

* * *

_**And... SCENE. Did you like it? I hope so! Please review with any comments or helpful suggestions you may have :) Thanks!**_

_**~TripleT**_


End file.
